This invention refers generally to a method of mounting recessed lighting fixtures, more particularly the present invention relates to spring clips which are used for holding recessed lighting fixtures in an opening in a ceiling.
Recessed lighting fixtures are often used in situations where a room is being remodeled. This remodeling oftentimes involves the inclusion of a false or drop ceiling in which the recessed lighting fixtures are mounted. In other cases, recessed lighting fixtures are mounted in holes made in existing ceilings. Specifically, the bottom of the lighting fixture is mounted flush with the visible surface of the ceiling and the body of the lighting fixture projects into the space above the ceiling. The retention of recessed lighting fixtures within and above a ceiling presents a particular problem for installers as it is often difficult to gain access to the topside or unseen portion of the ceiling. Therefore, the need exists to provide a method for quickly and easily mounting recessed lighting fixtures in ceilings without the necessity to gain access to the unseen portion of the ceiling. Such fixtures must also be easily removable for inspection, cleaning or repair.
Attempts have been made to use various mechanical means to engage the ceiling for mounting recessed lighting fixtures. Such mechanical means may include flanges which sandwich the ceiling itself to provide structural support for the lighting fixture. Such fixtures are inherently limited in their operation if the space between the sandwiching flanges is fixed. Specifically, the sandwiching of the ceiling requires additional installation manipulations. A workman installing such a light fixture must first push the light fixture into the hole in the ceiling then sandwich the ceiling between two flanges. In some fixtures, the installer must also compress a spring clip with his free hand or with a special tool. The spring clip provides additional force to press against the topside of the ceiling. Such manipulations are difficult, at best, even for the most coordinated and skilled workmen. Typical of such a device is the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,401.
Other recessed lighting fixtures have adjustable means for mounting the fixture to the ceiling. Such fixtures are cumbersome in their operation and time consuming to install. Typical of such a device is the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,491.
Accordingly, the problem exists of providing a recessed lighting fixture that may be used with a wide variety of ceiling widths that may be easily installed and removed in a minimum of time.